Slender Sickness
by TheSpazChik
Summary: The class Abernathy is in is instructed to write an essay on a myth. When she chooses to write about The Slender Man she thinks that it will be easy. She is a fan of the game and knows some things about him. But when she starts getting sick and hillucinating, could she be going crazy? Or is it the result of the Slender Sickness?


"Over the course of time, there has been disappearance after disappearance, and many different stories behind them. Superstitious beliefs , traditional stories, myths. All from different cultures." Professor Gomez stated."What I want you to do is find a subject to write about. It can be anything; Sasquatch, Bermuda Triangle, anything. Just look at it with your own point of view and write an essay on your opinion on it. If you think it is real or fake."

The bell rang, signaling the ending of the last period. The small class of ten students, eagerly grabbed their things and left.

"Please guys, don't be too eager to go start your researching." The man said sarcasticly.

The few still gathering there things laughed and said their goodbyes.

"What are you going to write about, Abernathy?"

"I don't know yet, how 'bout you?"

"Duh, Faeries." She smiled.

"You and your brownies and sprites and-"

"please don't talk about brownies or sprite." Chase whined." I'm so hungry and thirsty."

The two girl rolled their eyes.

"Maybe if you had anything in your dorm to eat or drink other than boxes of noodles or coke, you wouldn't be so hungry all the time." Abernathy commented.

"It's all I can afford right now." He said putting an arm around each girls neck." But I'm saving up for something, so it's worth it."

"I was about so say something about that, you have money so what are you saving up for. Can your parents buy it?"

"Nope, top secret. Only I can know about it." He smirked.

Abernathy looked up into his blue eyes with her green ones and smiled. She always thought he was cute but never tried dating him. She knew Kate liked him and always assumed he liked her back, So Abernathy never went there and became good friends with the two.

"Figured out what you want to write about?" She asked him.

"Elvis."

"You nimrod! Elvis _was_ real." Kate said.

"Yes, but he isn't dead." He replied." Everybody knows that."

"Sure." Both girls said dryly, giving eachother a look.

Chase just sighed with a big smile and kept walking with the two towards the dorms.

**Later that night...**

"Quick! Turn right!" Chase said as Abernathy played the computer game." There it is! Grab it!"

"I know, I'm going as fast as I can!" She said getting close so the character could grab the note."Got it!"

"Ok, now slowly turn left, careful. Shit he's right there. Don't look at him keep going."

"Yes! I got page 8!"

"Ok now circle back around to the entrance."

"Ok." She moved the character forward in short burst of running and noticed the long arm peeking from the tree." Shit there he his! Come on!"

"So close. Closer...just about."

The entrance gate came closer and closer till the screen went black.

_(8/8) pages_

_You survived__  
_

"Yes! They both shouted.

"woah."Chase said noticing the time on the monitor." I gotta go."

Abernathy looked and saw that it was late." 8:30. Jeez. Sorry I kept you so long."

"No prob Abs." He smiled slinging his back pack over his shoulder."Your're worth it."

She hid her smile by waving and turning back to the computer. When she heard the door close she immediatly smacked her forhead.

"Really?! 'sorry I kept you so long?!' ugh! Im so stupid!"

She sighed and layed her head on the desk.

She was running. Out of breath and time. She didnt know where she was going. All she knew was that something was after her. Something horrible and she couldnt look back for a even a second. It was pitch dark and only the moon gave her a little light. The cold night air burned her lungs. It was like she couldnt talk, or scream for help no matter how hard she tried. Untill she slipped and fell, sealing her fate. She finally looked back into the darkness now engulfing her.

"Please! Please! God, no!"

Her head shot up from the desk. Shakily catching her breath she stood up and went to her mini fridge to get a water. She took a drink and in the corner of her eye noticed something written on her spiral she had set aside on her desk. It had a poem written on it.

_"With a face so blank and eyes so white,_

_Most people don't know when he's there._

_It doesn't matter if it's day or night._  
_He doesn't seem to really care._

_He's always silent with outstretched arms,_  
_And as much as it horrifies you,_  
_It looks as though he will bring no harm,_  
_Comforting his victims who don't know what he'll do._

_He waits in the darkest of shadows,_  
_Making people look in fear._  
_Like as if they're facing the gallows._  
_Because of him many people disappear._

_No matter who you are, look whenever you can._  
_For he may be right there, the one they call-"_

She cut off at the last two words." Did chase write this?" she asked aloud with wide eyes.

She sat down and accidentally moved the mouse and the screen poped up to a sight. About the Slender Man. With a confused and curious face, she clicked the ENTER button.

* * *

Thanks for reading i had this idea and decided to share it. I do not own the poem i just found it on a quote website and it didnt tell the author but im still not taking credit for it. If anything looks weird its autocorrect so please tell me if i missed an error. Thanks for reading hope you want more:)

TheSpazChik


End file.
